Sleeping At Last
by Felix Lazarus
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Fem!SpainxRomano. Pernahkah terlintas apa yang akan kau lakukan sesaat sebelum orang yang kau cintai pergi? Bad summary, please forgive me.


_**Sleeping At Last**_

AU. Fem!SpainxRomano.

Angsty stuff. Character death.

I do not own the song "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last.

And all the character used, belongs to the awesome Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei.

I own nothing but the plot of the story that popped up in my mind.

~Enjoy the show~

* * *

Ia duduk di bangku yang telah terbalut kain putih. Wajahnya masih sama, masih tampan. Rupanya kutukan itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari dirinya. Meski sudah beribu tahun terlewati, kastilnya masih sama. Begitu pun dengan pemiliknya. Namun semua berubah ketika seorang gadis datang dalam hidupnya. Gadis itu.. Yang kini mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang telah puluhan kali dikenakannya. Raut bahagia terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang berseri, meski Ia telah beranjak semakin tua. Usianya sudah setengah abad lebih, namun ronanya masih sama. Kecantikannya masih sama saat Ia menikah dengan mempelai prianya lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Mempelai prianya yang tak ikut menua bersamanya, akibat sebuah kutukan yang terlontar karena kesalahannya.

"Apa aku cantik?" tanya gadis itu. Si pria tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, menghampiri mempelai wanita yang sangat Ia kasihi dan menariknya lembut ke dalam dekapannya.

"Malam ini kamu cantik.. Sama seperti malam - malam lainnya.. Sama seperti setiap malam yang kuhabiskan bersamamu, manisku.." bisik pria itu pelan. Membuat rona pipi sang wanita memerah dan Ia pun tersenyum hangat.

"Terima kasih.. Kamu juga tampan malam ini~" ucapnya bersemangat. Tapi suaranya melemah, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang kemudian bersandar dalam dekapan sang Pria. Ia sudah tahu hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Ia harus menyerahkan kekasih jiwanya pada sang waktu yang tak pernah mau menunggu.

Hari ini adalah anniversary pernikahan mereka yang ke lima puluh. Mereka memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengenakan pakaian pernikahan mereka setiap anniversary dan bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru menikah. Dan hal itu tidak pernah berubah. Setidaknya, tidak sampai saat ini.

Lima ratus lima puluh dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ada seorang pria berambut coklat tua bermata hijau muda yang mengutuk dirinya menjadi seorang mahluk tampan. Perubahan itu tentu saja membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan. Dan yang Ia korbankan adalah "waktu". Ia tak bisa mati dan merasakan sakit seperti mahluk hidup lainnya. Ia abadi. Namun begitu pula kah hatinya? Tidak. Tidak demikian dengan hatinya.

Lima ratus lima puluh dua tahun yang lalu, pria itu menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Di dalam kastilnya, dengan wajah tampannya. Ia tidak lagi mau menjalin hubungan dengan mahluk di luar kastilnya. Ia lelah melihat waktu terus merenggut semua yang disayanginya. Ia sudah muak merasa hatinya remuk biru karena sang waktu yang terus berlalu. Tanpa peduli ada hati yang kemudian menjadi mati akibat sepi dan sendiri.

Namun tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari kemudian, semua itu berubah. Ketika seorang gadis lugu dan berjiwa petualang yang entah bagaimana bisa melompat masuk melewati pagar kastilnya yang luar biasa tinggi. Yang pasti, hal itu membuat sang pemilik kastil marah. Ketika hendak mengusirnya, sang gadis memohon untuk tinggal.

Seakan Tuhan menjawab permintaan lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, akhirnya Ia memiliki seorang 'teman'. Ia mengiyakan, walau awalnya dengan berat hati, namun semakin lama hatinya semakin terbuka. Seakan keberadaan gadis itu telah menjadi selimut yang akan kembali menghangatkan hatinya yang beku. Yang lama kaku dan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa - apa kecuali sepi.

Gadis itu memiliki mata hijau yang cerah. Rambut coklatnya yang panjang selalu diikat rapi dan dihiasi sebuah bunga merah yang sepadan dengan warna bajunya. Mata itu seakan tidak pernah kehilangan semangat hidup. Ia menjalani hidupnya secara penuh. Dan hal itu membuat sang pria iri, namun kagum dan terpesona. Semangat hidupnya yang sudah tidak ada mulai terpercik kembali.

Kini gadis cantiknya telah menua dan lelah. Meski begitu gadis itu tidak mau menyerah. Gadis pemberani, yang sanggup menundukkan hati sang pria keras kepala yang tidak mau hidupnya dimasuki oleh siapapun. Gadis cantik, yang berani menghancurkan tembok tembok yang bertahun - tahun telah dibangun oleh sang pria, dan menerobos masuk jauh ke dalam hatinya yang sepi dan telah lama beku.

Sang pria membantu gadis itu duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya. Malam itu sama seperti tiga puluh malam anniversarry lainnya. Penuh kehangatan, penuh cinta dan canda tawa. Ketika makan malam usai, sang Pria menggendong istri tercintanya menuju tempat tidur. Dan sang wanita, yang telah mempercayai sang pria seumur hidupnya itu, memeluknya erat, seperti enggan melepaskan.

Sang pria meletakkan wanita pujiannya itu ke atas kasur perlahan. Gadis kuat ini bahkan sudah tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri untuk sekedar berdiri. Tapi tak apa, cinta mereka tak pernah menua.

Dengan upaya setengah mati menahan air mata, sang pria berlutut dan menunjukkan sebuah kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin pernikahan mereka dan menatap mata sang gadis lekat lekat.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku..?" ucap sang pria pelan, lembut, penuh kasih. Sang wanita tersenyum manis. Sangat manis. Dan cantik. Melebihi senyumnya saat pertama kali pujaan hatinya melamarnya.

"Iya, sayang.. Aku mau.." jawabnya lirih, juga penuh kasih. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sementara sang pria melingkarkan cincin kesayangan mereka di jari manis sang wanita. Sang pria dengan lembut mengecup dahi dan kemudian turun ke bibir tipis sang wanita yang sudah mulai pucat.

"Tidur disisiku, suamiku.." pinta wanita itu. Dan sang pria menurut. Ia berbaring disisi sang wanita dan memeluknya erat. Sang wanita tersenyum dan mendekat. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada tubuh sang pria dan mengucapkan tiga kata yang tak pernah bosan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Romano.." sang pria tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, Ia mengecup hangat kepala sang gadis dan membalas tiga kata yang mewakili badai gejala yang paling krusial dalam hidup manusia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Isabel.. Aku sangat mencintaimu.." dan kemudian, mereka tertidur lelap. Hingga pagi datang, Romano terbangun. Tapi tidak dengan Isabel. Wanita pemberani itu, wanita yang sangat Ia kasihi itu, telah tertidur untuk selamanya. Tapi cinta mereka akan selalu ada, dan abadi, dan kastil tua itu yang menjadi saksi..

* * *

Maafkan hamba yang telah membuat mereka OOC.. m(_ _)m Terinspirasi dari OST Twilight SAGA Sleeping At Last – Turning Page. Maaf juga pemilihan diksinya agak kacau.. QAQ Please RnR? Thanks.. ;;w;;)/

Love, Felix


End file.
